


Just The Two Of Us (Against The Rest Of The World)

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature? No. Human? No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The deadliest weapon in his hands

You listen to the sound of his footsteps as he climbs the flight of stairs and swings the door open, watch as he takes off his Belstaff coat – his suits of armour – and slumps into his chair.

You know that soon enough he’ll remember about you; he will run his talented fingers all over you and drive you into a state of perfect bliss, a place where only he and you exist and nothing else matters.

You shiver with anticipation, melodies old and new ready to come to life once more. Holding everyone spellbound, because that’s what you do best.


	2. Steady hands never miss the mark

You can’t help being proud of how he relies on you in times of trouble. He takes you with him as he chases criminals and psychopaths around London and the rest of England; you make him feel safer and braver, and that’s exactly what you’re there for.

You love the touch of his hands – strong, steady hands that are far more skilled than anyone would suspect. He’s an army doctor after all, he knows how to kill people as well as heal them.

You never regret it when the gunshot echoes in the distance, and another one bites the dust.


	3. Like a sword at his side

You follow him under any weather, wherever he goes you’re at his side. He’s a British gentleman, and therefore a match made in heaven for someone like you.

You’re many things to him – a support, a secret weapon, something to hold onto when he needs it the most. He knows he can always rely on you; people may make fun of it, but they’ve no idea what you truly mean to one another.

You know he’s not what most people think he is, and the same can be said about you. Unassuming and dangerous, that’s the deadliest combination of all.


	4. Pain is so close to pleasure

You’re just like her – you know what you’re doing and you do it well, and there’s no such thing as too much. She can do whatever she wants with you, and you’re always willing to follow her lead.

You’re not afraid of making people scream; that’s what they like, and she’s a master at giving them what they want; and sometimes even more than they’ve bargained for.

You seem to share her taste in men you have no use for, and you can’t help but shiver when she presses you against the perfect cheekbones of the one she’s just beaten.


	5. That's how she rules the world

You love her fingers dancing all over you, love how she can never tolerate to be separated from you. She’s some woman, that is for sure, and you’re always grateful that she chose you among many others.

You’re her lifeline to the whole wide world, the faithful servant through which she rules the country. She’s a queen in anything but title, and you’re proud to be of service to such an invaluable individual.

You can’t help but rejoice whenever she puts another unwanted suitor in his place and turns back to you, a Mona Lisa smile hovering on her lips.


End file.
